


Hogwarts Intervention

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Severus all turn one and Ginny leaves Harry after falling in love with Draco. On the outside Harry is okay with the divorce but on the inside he is sinking further and further into depression with the only thing keeping him going is his children and godchildren. Two months later something strange happens at Hogwarts.





	1. Hogwarts' Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. Also I know the kids aren't the same age but for story purposes they are in this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter isn't finished accidentally posted

Harry Potter lays back on his bed after a long day of taking care of his kids and then finally getting the kids to go to sleep, with every intention of going to sleep himself, until a tabby Patronus came in. Harry ran his hand over the cat before saying "Go ahead Minverva I am alone."

"Harry there is something strange going on here at Hogwarts. All of Hogwarts' Magic has relocated into the Room of Requirements and Hogwarts herself has said she will only open the door if you are here aswell. Come quickly as she is now telling me I am no longer Headmistress."

Shaking his head in confusion he jumped out of bed and raced to the floo. With a wave of his hand he lit the fire and then tossed in some floo powder to call Molly Weasley. As soon as she appeared he told her what happened and asked her to watch the kids. Harry backed up which was a good thing because Molly stepped through gracefully. 

"Well what are you waiting for Harry, Minerva said it was an emergency." With a blush and a quick thank you, Harry apparated away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys let me know if I should continue


	2. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to help with this story let me know because I need a little help making the chapters longer

When Harry walked inside of Hogwarts he felt a tug on his magic and then he was standing in front of Minerva and two young girls. The oldest girl looked about eleven years old, while the youngest looked to be about four years old. Harry looked at Minerva for an explanation but she simply said "Hogwarts", and motioned him to the entrance of the ROR. The door opened revealing the room that the DA had trained in. The group of four walked further into the room as the slammed shut behind them until they stood in the middle.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light causing the group to shield their eyes but the effort was wasted as the light got brighter and brighter while at the same time their magic started pulsing. Then as quickly as it started it was over and when the group opened their eyes they gave a collective gasp. Because standing in front of them were people long thought dead.

James and Lily Potter was standing next to Sirius Black, who had his arms around both. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks) were rising from the ground holding hands. Fred Weasley waved at Harry and winked with a mischievous smile. Next was Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle talking quietly to each other as they walked towards Minerva. And finally, Severus Prince Snape standing quietly away from everyone with his head lowered.

James was looking around the room and when his eyes landed on Severus he asks, "What is Snivellus doing here?"

With that said James, Sirius, and Lily all had their wands trained on Severus. Harry who had been trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, ran and stood in front of Severus with his wand pointed at his parents and Sirius. The eleven year old also came and stood in front of Severus who still had not lifted his wand to defend himself but just stared the two in front of him with confusion. The four year old tugged on Severus' cloak and when he looked down she raised her arms to be picked up with a pout. Severus stared at the girl and then with a sigh picked the girl up and she laid her head against his shoulder promptly falling asleep.

"You will not hurt him nor will you call him that horrid name again.", Harry said with a voice hard as steel. No one moved and a tense silence fell over the room as people looked back and forth between the five people with raised wands in shock. The three across from Harry lowered their wands but Harry and the girl kept their wands trained on them.Giving himself a mental shake, Severus stepped forward and gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Lower your wand Harry.", Severus said quietly which had the added bonus also making the girl lower her wand as well. Albus choose this moment to call the attention of everyone in the room by saying, "It is late and I suggest that we all retire for the evening. Minvera do you have any open rooms?

"There are only three open rooms. Two for couples and the other is a single.", replied Minerva. It was decided that James, Lily, and Sirius would share a room, Remus and Dora would share the other, while Tom would have his own room. Albus and Minerva took the headmaster's bedroom. Leaving Severus and Fred without a room so Minerva gestured to Harry.

Once the people with a room left Harry said, "I have two bedrooms open at home although you will have to wait until Molly leaves. I also have three kids with Ginny but she decided she was in love with Draco Malfoy so we got a divorce. I also named one of them after you Severus." 

After asking Hogwarts to open a floo, Harry stepped through and waited until Molly apparated away before calling his house guest to step through. He showed Fred to a room first leaving Severus downstairs with the girls and then decided to finally figure out who the girls were. When he walked in Severus had just asked the older girl her name and why she with the headmistress at this time of night. "My name is Savannah and my little sister's name is Harley. Hogwarts told us that you were our new mom cause our old mom didn't want us anymore.", Savannah told him with tears in her eyes, "Please keep us we will be good."

Severus had laid the still sleeping Harley down on the couch, pulled the crying girl into his arms and soothed her until she also fell asleep. Harry walked fully into the room and picked up Harley and gestured to Severus to follow him. They placed the two girls in a bed and then quietly left the room. 

"Severus we will have to share a room until everything gets sorted out in the morning.", Harry said softly seeing the dazed look on Severus' face."

"That will be acceptable Potter.", Severus said equally as soft still trying to process everything that had happened. Both falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow not noticing that they became tangled together with Severus resting his head on Harry's chest.


	3. Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva calls The Order to Hogwarts.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of his kids laughing downstairs and two male voices. Harry cast a breath freshening charm and ran down the stairs to see what was going on. Walking into the kitchen and catching a flash of pale skin ,the events of last night slammed into him with a force of the Hogwarts Express. 

" You really are alive. It wasn't just a dream." ,Harry said with a goofy grin and then he fainted. 

When Harry woke up again , he had 8 pairs eyes on him. Well the kids weren't actually watching him they were playing with toys.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter. Try not to pass out again as we have things we need to discuss." ,Severus said after noticing that Harry was a wake. 

"Yeah little brother no time to sleep. We have to go to Hogwarts. Minerva sent tall, dark and broody a message saying that she was going to call the Order but she wanted to discuss what happened last night first."

Harry looked at his kids and the two kids who followed Snape before coming to the decision of making a family port key.

"Mr. Potter making port keys are illegal unless you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts , Head of the DMLE or the Minister of Magic."

"Yeah lil bro we kinda don't have time to get arrested. 

"Oh right about that I am the Head of the DMLE and I am the Undersecretary of the Minister. Dad Weasley is the Minister by the way. Well it's time to go so can each of you pick up one of the triplets and the kids who can stand up by yourself grab an adult's leg. "

Once everyone was ready they where whisked away and dropped off in the ROR. As soon as they landed Harry sent off a patronus and a few moments later everyone from last night was in the room. The kids were playing off to the side of the room with a one way sound barrier.

After everyone was settled they decided that the ones who came back to life would be hidden until Harry said a specific word and that Severus would be the first one out.

Fred leaned towards Severus and whispered, " I bet you two gallons that most of the Order will faint when they see us."

"Make it three and I bet they won't until Voldemort walks out with Albus. " Severus says with a smirk. 

Sure enough no one fainted until Voldemort and Albus walked in hand in hand.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys just to let you know I haven't given up on this story it's just a bit hard to think of what exactly I want to happen to write very smoothly. I'm looking for someone to write with at the moment so they can help me keep my story in order. If anyone wants to help let me know. Also once I get the next chapter finished I'll will be deleting this because reading these in the middle of a story myself lol. Thanks guys


End file.
